


Five Days of Mistletoe

by IndigoSkies



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Eiji and Choutarou have far too much power over their boyfriends, Humor, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Polyamorous Character, basically lots of U17 dorm shenanigans, poor Jackal is just trying to get his back, there's mistletoe involved what else would you expect, written with Seigaku OT9 in mind but it only shows up a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoSkies/pseuds/IndigoSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day of December, mistletoe mysteriously appears in the hall of the U17 training camp dormitory second floor.  By the second day, things start getting a little out of hand.</p><p>There are a lot of ships listed because there's a lot of kissing, but it's mostly just meant to be crack.  The characters never (explicitly) go past kissing, but there are a couple of rather explicit lines of dialogue, so I thought I'd go with mature just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Days of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently no one has written Kirihara/Krauser fic before, so maybe I'm the only one who ships it? Either way, that scene is inspired by the headcanon fic here:  
> http://stardust-showtime.tumblr.com/post/134057888406/stardust-showtime-oh-my-god-they-woke-krauser

It first appeared on December 1st.

Oishi and Kikumaru were just leaving their room for breakfast, when suddenly Kikumaru turned back. "I forgot something!"

"Eiji, we're not going to have time to eat before practice!" Oishi called back, exasperated.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up to you in a sec!"

Oishi sighed, leaving the door open as he headed towards the stairs. There were a couple of other middle schoolers in the hall, and he caught sight of Fuji, Yukimura, and Shiraishi ahead.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Oishi." Fuji smiled. "Where's Eiji?"

"He said he'll catch up. Where--"

"Ahh! You guys, look up!"

The four of them turned back to see Kikumaru pointing at the ceiling above their heads. They looked up to see some sort of branch hanging from the ceiling directly between Fuji and Oishi.

"Hmm?"

"What is that?"

"Mistletoe?" Yukimura identified, looking at Kikumaru questioningly.

"Right!!" Kikumaru grinned. "You're standing under mistletoe, so you have to kiss!"

"Why?"

"Cause that's how it is! Right, ochibi?" He grabbed Echizen's jacket as the first-year attempted to pass the group without being noticed.

"It's a dumb Christmas tradition in America." Echizen explained. "I don't buy into it."

"That's cause you don't like kissing." Kikumaru frowned. "But apparently someone here does."

"Someone meaning you?"

Kikumaru laughed and started messing with Echizen's hair, pulling him into a headlock. "You're pretty cheeky for this early in the morning!"

"I'm always like this, though..." Echizen didn't bother resisting. With Eiji-senpai, it was easier to just wait it out until he got distracted by something else.

"Eiji..." Oishi said in a warning tone. Kikumaru immediately let go of Echizen, who stumbled to regain his balance.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter why it's there, it's above you two, so you have to kiss!"

"I don't mind." Fuji smiled at Oishi. "Eiji wants to see it, after all."

"But there are other people around too..." Oishi looked between Shiraishi, Yukimura, and the few other students gathered around the group. But then his eyes landed on Kikumaru, who was giving him his best puppy-dog look, and he felt his resolve crumble. He sighed and turned back to Fuji, feeling his face heat up already. But Fuji was the one that initiated, placing a hand on the back of Oishi's head to tilt it down, then closing the gap to press his lips to the slightly-taller boy's.

Kikumaru giggled, catching Shiraishi's attention.

"Doesn't that bother you? Seeing your boyfriend kiss Fuji?"

"Hmm? Why would it? I kiss Fuji all the time. And Oishi's really good at kissing, so it'd be unfair to keep him all to myself, right?"

"That's not usually how that works..."

Fuji shifted and attempted to deepen the kiss, at which point Oishi immediately pulled away, blushing. "T-That's enough, right?"

"Just teasing." Fuji smiled, then held a hand out. "Breakfast?"

"Yes!" Kikumaru jumped between the two, taking Fuji's hand and grabbing Oishi's with his other. "Let's go!"

The others watched them go, not sure what to make of the scene that had just played out in front of them. _What's up with those three..._

* * *

By lunch, anyone who had heard about the morning's incident was more interested in talking about Fuji and Oishi's kiss than the mistletoe that caused it. So when Shishido and Ootori headed back to their room for a few minutes before afternoon practice, they were surprised to find Kikumaru waiting in the hallway.

He grinned, and the two Hyoutei players looked at each other warily.

"What?"

"Up, up!"

Shishido groaned when he saw what was hanging above them. "Really, Kikumaru? C'mon, that's super--" But as he looked to Ootori for agreement, the words died on his lips. Ootori looked delighted, eyes shining with happiness.

"I've always wanted to kiss under the mistletoe! It's so romantic!!"

"Seriously?!"

"Shishido-san, please?"

He was sure Kikumaru set them up for this. He probably even planned on Choutarou's reaction, the bastard. But even knowing it was a set-up, he couldn't say no to that hopeful expression.

"Ugh, fine. But only once. And don't you dare take a photo or anything like that, okay?" He threatened Kikumaru, who waved his clearly-empty hands.

"I won't! Promise!"

In the end, both Shishido and Ootori were too distracted by their kiss to notice the quiet shutter sound coming from Zaizen's room.

* * *

Jackal had a plan.

He had heard about the mistletoe, but was pretty sure Marui hadn't. He would catch his doubles partner (former doubles partner? no, don't think like that!) by surprise under the mistletoe. They would kiss, Marui would remember the good times they had together and apologize for abandoning him, and they would walk off into the sunset holding hands. Well, maybe not that last part. But they would at least play doubles again, he was sure of it.

"Jackal! What are you doing standing in the middle of the hallway like that?"

Jackal whirled around and grinned as Marui approached. At Marui's questioning glance, he coughed and tried to take on a nonchalant expression.

"Not much. Just waiting." Wait, that was weird. "For Akaya, I mean." He quickly added. "To get ready. I was, uh..." He hadn't actually prepared an excuse, which on second thought was a rather large oversight. "...thinking of taking him out for ice cream. Since he's been good recently." That was plausible, right? Wait, it's December, why would they go out for ice cream?! Thankfully, Marui didn't seem to notice.

"Akaya? Isn't his room that way?" Marui gestured back in the other direction.

"Uh...yeah, but..." Just a little closer and he'd be under the mistletoe. Just a few more steps...

"Ice cream!" Just as Marui reached Jackal, Jirou appeared out of nowhere, throwing an arm around Marui's and Jackal's shoulders. "That sounds fun!! Marui-kun, Marui-kun, can I go too?"

Jackal chanced a glance up. Marui was under the mistletoe - but so was Jirou.

_Oh no._

"Uh, ask Jackal? I have things to do, so--"

"Ah, it's no fun if Marui-kun's not there!" Jirou frowned.

Marui laughed. "Okay, how about we go tomorrow then?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I'm not treating though."

"That's okay! Just going together is fun!" Marui and Jirou started walking off together towards their room, and Jackal panicked, plan falling apart before his eyes.

"Uh, wait! In that case, I'll take Akaya-"

"I'm ready, senpai!" He turned around to see Kirihara closing the door to his dorm room, dressed up to go outside and face the December weather.

"For what?!"

"Huh? Ice cream! Like you said!"

"But I didn't..."

"You know, Jackal-senpai, if you wanted to surprise me, you probably shouldn't talk so loudly in the hall."

Jackal sighed and spared one last glance at Marui as he and Jirou entered their room. "Right..."

* * *

By the second day, word had spread through the middle school players of the mistletoe in the second floor dorm hallway. No one knew where it came from, though everyone seemed to have a theory. Social media postings seemed to point to Zaizen; Inui's scarily-accurate data on the pairs so far led some to search the hall for hidden cameras; Niou denied any involvement, but only a few players trusted Rikkai's trickster enough to take him at his word. Higa started a betting pool, recruiting Yanagi to run the books after they themselves were deemed too untrustworthy.

Some of the players started hanging out in the hallway or leaving their doors open, lying in wait for some poor pair of players to accidentally walk under the mistletoe. Inui prepared a pitcher of his latest Inui Juice as a penalty for those who refused to go through with it (and a no-questions-asked alternative for those who were just plain uncomfortable with the idea). Someone even set up a sign indicating the exact boundaries of the Mistletoe Zone, with a rather amusing depiction of Tezuka to illustrate the name, though it was removed soon after in an attempt to protect the quickly-fading element of surprise.

But by the third day, the location was so well-known to everyone that the tennis players had started avoiding it entirely. The sign made a reappearance, this time as Mistletoe Phantom. With a few exceptions (Koharu and Yuuji made a point to walk under it every time they left their room), everyone either hugged the wall or left the hall in the other direction. Even if it seemed like no one else was around, there had been enough players popping out of their rooms to enforce the mistletoe the previous day that no one wanted to take the risk.

By the fourth day, it was gone.

* * *

"Echizen!!"

Echizen didn't even bother looking up from the lunch buffet when Kirihara called his name.

"Echizen!" Kirihara slung an arm around the first-year's shoulders. "Sit with us today!"

"Do I have to?"

"Come on, please? Please?! We need you! Atobe-san won't do it and my Rikkai senpai will just mess with me..."

Echizen sighed. "Fine, fine."

"Yes!" Kirihara cheered, and immediately turned away, scanning the crowd for a certain blond.

"Uza-uza! He said yes!"

When Echizen finished filling his plate with food, he turned to the seating area. He'd third-wheeled enough of Kirihara and Krauser's dates as an interpreter to know they usually sat at the table in the back by the window. But as he approached the two, he noticed something suspicious hanging from the ceiling. "...Ah."

"Huh? What's up?" Kirihara and Krauser followed his line of sight to see-

'Mistletoe.' Krauser said in English.

"Mi-what?"

Krauser looked back at Kirihara seriously. 'We must kiss.'

"K-kiss? You and me?"

'Yes.'

"Why?!"

'It is the rule.'

"W-wait, isn't it a little early for--mmph."

Echizen turned away from their table, heading back towards where his Seigaku teammates were sitting. He was _not_ translating the fallout from _that_.

* * *

"Gentlemen. As you have no doubt noticed, someone among you has been hanging up a certain item without permission. While there are no rules against the hanging of decorative items such as posters in the dorms, this particular case has become a distraction to the students, coaches, and staff. As such, starting now, the hanging of mistletoe in any space other than one's own dorm room is forbidden. If the owner of this mistletoe would like to keep it for themselves, you have one hour to retrieve it from the cafeteria. After that, staff has been instructed to dispose of it on sight. We ask for your cooperation regarding this matter."

* * *

On the fifth day, it appeared in the library. Then court 2's locker room. Then the bath house. Every time word reached the grounds staff of an incident, they moved towards the scene immediately, but every time, by the time they arrived it was already gone.

"This is starting to get interesting." Kurobe leaned back in his chair in the monitor room, watching a security camera feed of the bath house lobby. A lone figure pushed the door from the changing room open and darted across the screen. Mistletoe in hand, he exited out to the grounds of the camp.

"Shall we stop him?"

"No, let's see how long he can stay ahead of our grounds staff." Kurobe switched the feed to a different camera, showing the same figure approaching the training building. "Now, where will you go next..."

* * *

"You wanna go?!"

"Fight me!"

"I will!"

Momoshiro and Kaidou glared at each other, fists twisted in the other's collar and faces only inches apart. They were both breathing heavily, still sweaty from the workouts they had just completed. The two rivals had entered the training room at different times, so neither realized they had chosen lockers directly next to each other until they both tried to retrieve their stuff at the same time and got in each other's way. Rather than the easy solution of taking turns, they tried to shove each other out of the way, and as usual, it escalated rather quickly. Despite their exhaustion, neither was willing to stand down, and a tense silence settled over the two.

This usually went one of two ways, but before they could figure out which one it would be this time, they got a rather ominous feeling. In perfect synchro, they looked up to the ceiling, and immediately jumped apart.

"That was close."

Kaidou hissed. "Why is that even here?!"

"Because whoever is behind this is rather skilled at staying one step ahead of the coaches. And at predicting where to place it to have the most interesting results, apparently." Inui appeared out of nowhere, and the two second-years jumped. "Don't think we didn't see that, by the way."

They looked around the locker room to see a few other middle school players watching them in various degrees of anticipation, curiosity, and amusement. Even Echizen smirked at the two.

"Your turn, senpai."

"This is stupid. I'm not doing it." Kaidou hissed, turning away from Momoshiro.

"Yeah, yeah, there's no way you can make me kiss that mamushi!" Momoshiro pretended he hadn't been thinking about doing so himself when Kaidou was in his face thirty seconds ago.

"Is that so? That's unfortunate. Of those caught under mistletoe in the last few days, 100% have completed the required kiss. You two are the first to back down from the challenge. But I suppose if you would rather not..." Inui adjusted his glasses. It wasn't entirely true, but the exceptions had gone unseen by both Momoshiro and Kaidou, so the probability of them taking the bait was high.

Sure enough, the two froze.

"Are you saying I'm backing down?" Kaidou growled.

"It would appear that way."

Kaidou took a deep breath, steeling himself before turning back to Momoshiro.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me, idiot!"

"No way!"

"Why not?!" Kaidou tried not to let the confusion show on his face. He knew Momoshiro had been thinking about it thirty seconds ago. Hell, _he_ had been thinking about it thirty seconds ago before the others made their presence known. So why the hell would Momoshiro refuse?

"I just said, there's no way you can make me kiss your disgusting lips, mamushi!"

"You saying you think I'm a bad kisser?"

"I _know_ you're a bad kisser!"

That caught the attention of any tennis players who weren't watching the exchange already. The two rivals didn't seem to notice.

"You're way too aggressive!" Momo continued.

"I'm not going to be a submissive fucking princess melting into your arms! And it's not like you're Mr. Perfect either. You're way too impatient, you don't use nearly enough lube and it hurts like hell!"

"Says the guy who cums before I even go in all the way."

"That was one fucking time!"

"This is way more information than I ever wanted to know." Kenya commented idly, turning back to his locker and attempting to tune out the conversation behind him.

"Try being on Seigaku." Echizen remarked.

"You wanna go?!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Momoshiro shoved Kaidou into the lockers, leaving a sizable dent in the metal structure. "I'm gonna fuck you into next week, Mamushi."

Kaidou gave him a challenging glare, completely unfazed. "Just try it!"

Almost immediately, Momoshiro violently crashed their lips together, slamming Kaidou's head into the locker with a clang. Kaidou struggled to regain control, but Momoshiro used his entire body to pin him to the lockers, not giving even an inch.

Inui nodded, satisfied. The other players gaped. Pictures went up on Twitter within the hour.

* * *

On the evening of the fifth day, Kikumaru entered his room, his usual energy gone. Oishi sat up from his position reading in bed as Kikumaru sat down at the desk they shared. "What's wrong?"

"U~n, I think the coaches finally got rid of the mistletoe..." Kikumaru frowned, resting his head in his hands. "I went to move it just now but it was gone...what's wrong with a little fun? I only enforced it when it was people that probably kiss anyway..."

"It was fun, but it _was_ getting a little distracting. Especially once Inui and Zaizen-kun got involved."

"I didn't know Zaizen was gonna take photos and put them online! Or that Inui would threaten people with drinks! I didn't want to force anyone into it who didn't want to..."

"I know. But even more reason to let it end now, before someone takes it too far. Everyone who wanted to kiss probably did it already, right?"

"Not everyone..." Kikumaru sighed, slumping back down onto the desk in disappointment. "I was so focused on catching other people..."

Oishi smiled, placing a hand on Kikumaru's back. "Eiji, look up."

"Huh?" He looked up to see the mistletoe hanging above the desk. He whirled around in his chair, staring at Oishi in surprise. "When did you..."

"I saw it in the training room when I went to deal with Momo and Kaidou. But before we throw it out, I thought maybe the Eiji who's worked so hard these past few days should get his own chance to be caught by surprise."

Kikumaru started to smile, then shook his head, attempting to form a more distressed expression. "Ah, you caught me! Now what?" But he couldn't keep his happiness from shining through, and Oishi laughed.

"Unless we want to take the Inui Juice penalty, I think we have to kiss."

Kikumaru pretended to consider the options. "Hmmm, it's a tough decision, but...I think the kiss sounds better."

"Me too." Oishi leaned down and kissed Kikumaru, who wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"You know, the mistletoe tradition doesn't say anything about _just_ kissing..."

* * *

By the time Shishido and Ootori returned from their evening training, the two Seigaku players were fast asleep in Oishi's bed, mistletoe hanging from the upper bunk.

"How romantic! Don't you think, Shishido-san?"

"I don't know about romantic or whatever, but..." Shishido smirked, taking a picture. "Time to go win a bet."


End file.
